Meet Jennifer Bond
by TweetyPie82
Summary: James Bond finds out in a surprise meeting with M that he is a father. This meeting takes place in the beginning of “Tomorrow Never Dies”. Patiently wait for the sequel and rewrite of the movie as if James has a daughter to protect as well against Eliot


**Meet Jennifer Bond**

Jennifer Bond was being escorted down a hallway of offices. She didn't know why she was here, or who she was here to see. She wasn't told anything since she was taken from her bed in New York at the orphanage by what must be some government men from a foreign country. Now here she is begging walked down a hall in some strange country. She was ushered into an outer office. The man greeted the woman behind the desk typing away on her desktop computer, "Good Day, Monneypenny."

She briefly looked up before replying, "Good Day." And then she returned to her work. Jennifer was ushered into the back office and then felt the man's release of her shoulder. The man was excused and he retreated from the room closing the door behind him. She took a look around the room, and spotted two other occupation besides herself. There was a woman with an air of authority about her, and a man that gave off dangerous vibes. She decided not to make the man angry for he safety.

"Glad you could join us, Jennifer. Please have a seat." The woman motion to the only empty chair left in the room next to the seated man. She pinpointed what country she was in by the woman's British accent. She sat down and looked more closely at the man next to her. She took in his dark brown hair and brown eyes. The woman continued, "Let me introduce the two of you. Jennifer, I would like you to meet James Bond." Jennifer snapped her head up as she recognized the name. "007, I'd like you to meet Jennifer Bond." She watched as he snapped his head up and looked her over for the first time since she entered the room. "James, Jennifer is your daughter."

Jennifer could tell he was just about to ask to be caught up on the situation just as the woman clarified for him. "Now before you ask 007, yes we did check her claim. We caught her hacking into our mainframe database looking for you. She is very talented with computer in that respective. She tells us that her mother, Pam Bouvier, was killed while on assignment."

"Why wasn't I told of my impending fatherhood, M?" James Bond asked, speaking for the first time. He looked directly at her silently demanding an explanation.

"We thought it would be in the best interest for the both of you. If you knew of each other, we believed both of you would be in danger from our enemies. Unfortunately, Miss Bouvier had told Jennifer about her father and who he was." M answered James. She looked at her top agent and offered, "Would you like a drink, Bond? You seem you sure could use one now."

"I think you're right. How about some scotch on the rocks?" James asked if she could fill his request, and he watched her nod her head in answer. He then thought about Jennifer and asked his first concern question regarding his daughter. "What does she have to do with my next assignment?"

M handed James his glass, and answered him. "We decided to try a new approach to undercover assignments. We will use agents with children to our fullest advantage. We came up with a new unit, and enlisted their help. They will be there to backup their parent or parents cover story. Since Jennifer's an expert in computers, which by the way you could use her to your advantage as well, she could over look your cover story before leaving. If there seems to be any problems that the investigating person would look for in the faux background, we could correct it. She has already corrected yours. She is also to back you up if you need it. Her number is 007 1/2." She waited until it sank into James' thick skull before dismissing them from her presence.

James took his daughters hand and led her out of M's office and into his own, before turning to start a conversation with her. "I can't believe that they would actually use a child for their own purposes. Since there is nothing I could do about it, I will make you a promise. No matter what happens, Jennifer, I will always come back for you out in the field. Now that is out of the way, I must ask why your mother never contacted me regarding her pregnancy?" He asked Jennifer.

Jennifer looked up at her father, and her anger for his abandonment evaporated at his question. "She wrote you letter after letter, but you sent them back unopened. She finally just gave up on trying to tell you about me and decided that you didn't care about her or me. She decided not to give up her field work and put me in the foster system in New York as her boss advised her do to if that was her decision. Why didn't you ever write her back?" She asked him.

"I've never received any letters from her. If I had, I would have wrote back at the news. M must have scanned my incoming mail and returned the letters." James started to answer but was interrupted by his desk phone. He answered the phone. "Bond." He introduced himself. He listened to what must have been instructions for his next assignment. He acknowledged the person on the other end and hung up the phone. He returned his attention to his daughter. "It seems that we are to depart immediately for Hamburg. They just gave me enough time to retrieve my suitcase from the house." He then put on his jacket and took Jennifer hand and led her out of the building into a waiting car.


End file.
